


Under the Influence...

by EternalShipper



Series: Tesseracted [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brainwashed!Clint, Brainwashed!Darcy, Dubious Consent, F/M, Megalomaniac!Loki, due to brainwashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalShipper/pseuds/EternalShipper
Summary: What if Clint wasn't the only person Loki took great pleasure in controlling? What if he had brainwashed Darcy as well? for completely different purposes?





	1. Darcy's Arrival

Clint follows Loki into his hideout. A lost castle in the middle of somewhere. Loki installs himself in a room Clint’s brain refers to as _The Throne Room_ , with a centered highchair Loki enjoys sprawling himself on. One of his minions drags a screeching girl by her hair, her naked legs and feet kicking as her hands grab he wrist. He dumps her at Loki’s feet with a thump and the girl groans. The thug pulls her up and into Loki’s space by her hair. Clint recognises Jane Foster’s mouthy assistant. He also recognises something dangerous in Loki’s eyes when he sees the bruises in her pretty face. The God makes a gesture in Clint’s direction and 5 seconds later the thug is dead. His blood sprayed on his face.

The girl screeches and tries to run out of the room. A flash later Loki and his sceptre are in front of her. The sceptre touches her chest, above her heart and her body arches in a way Clint can only describe as sensual.

“How do you feel?” Loki asks the girl, the tips of his fingers caressing her bruises they disappear.

“I… I…” The girl is flushed and feverish, slightly trembling. Clint doesn’t understand why she keeps crossing and uncrossing her legs.

“I think a bath is in order” Loki waves his hand and a marble old school bathtub filled to the brim with steaming water appears. His other hand is busy caressing Darcy’s porcelain skin, his thumb pressing her full lips and Clint feels himself swallow when she parts them and her wicked tongue pulls Loki’s thumb inside, sucking and mewling around it. One of her hands pressing her sex above her panties.

Loki whispers that he has chosen well, heat in his eyes, grabbing her hands. “Did I say you could touch?” He asks a smirk on his face. The girl pouts and the god seems pleased. He pulls her against his hard body and kisses her angrily. Clint sees her shake at every touch and when she finally come up for hair she’s clutching Loki’s robes, a mantra of: please, please, please under her breath.

Loki waves his hand with a flourish and tendrils of green flow towards Darcy’s body. Her body tenses and Clint realises His master has just used his magic to make the girl orgasm. Only it doesn’t stop, not until after Loki has stripped her naked and watches her convulse on the ground. Not until after he has crouched before her grabbed her hair to bring her face to his.

“Does it hurt? “he asks

“Yes, My Lord” she replies, adding “It hurts so good” Her voice trembles as the pleasure wrecks her

“and…” Loki presses

“and I love it!”

“Keep going…” he chuckles “What do you love most of all?”

“I lo-love co-cock, be-ing fucked. I love be-being your… mmmh Oh God Yes!” the girl loses track of what she’s saying. Clint feels the heat under his skin as he looks at the scene.

Loki presses: “You love being my what?” he’s enjoying himself terribly

“your… whore” the girl struggles with forming sentences as she slaps the cold hard floor, her eyes rolling up. Loki tugs on her hair and she continues “I’m your… your…”

“You’re my little fucktoy?” Loki asks, amusement in his voice “Are you completely mine? To have, to fuck, to share, to kill, to wreck and destroy as I see fit?”

The girl is shaking so much Clint thinks her heart will blow up and she’ll die on the spot. But she answers the god “Yes! Fuck fuck fuck! Whatever you wa-waaant!” Loki snaps his fingers. Clint swallows dry and hard as the girl convulses and her pink pussy is squirting in pleasure, her eyes rolling back into her brainwashed head. And then it stops.

Loki gets up ordering him to place the girl in the bath. If his fingers linger more than they should no one’s the wiser – or so, he thinks.

After she prunes and washes body and hair Loki gestures to her. The girl leaves the tub, straddles the god starting to ride him, and Loki orders Clint to tell him of the avengers while they fuck each other’s brains out.


	2. Teasing Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets a treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit "soft", but more will come...

Clint was in the middle of reporting on the latest “Acquisition” they’d made when Darcy entered the room. She went straight for Loki and sat in his lap, her legs dangling. Clint paused briefly but kept talking at Loki’s raised brow. Trying to ignore the fact that his master and his concubine – as he enjoyed referring to her – were going to get dirty in front of him. Again.

Darcy had now opened Loki’s robes and her mouth was busy kissing his chest. He cleared his throat and the girl smirked as her wicked tongue went for a pink nipple, making the god hiss under his breath, his eyes closing and head falling back. His hand motioned for Clint to shut up and wait.

Yep, they were going at it in public again.

Darcy’s mouth had played around Loki’s chest and stomach and she was now going on her knees and pulling her breasts out of her dress. She pulled Loki’s cock out and used her soft breasts and mouth on him.

Clint stayed in the same spot. Unmoving, while his master blissed out.

\----

The first time it happened Hawkeye had been taken by surprise.

“I’ve seen the way you look at my concubine, my little Hawk” Loki said, hours later in the end of another debrief. “As your performance has been stellar I’ll give you a treat as an incentive to finish the task I’ve given you in stellar time.”

Loki motioned for him to take off his clothes.

Once naked he assumed the always present at ease position.

“Darcy” Loki called “My Hawk deserves a treat. Use your hands.”

“Yes my love!” The girl replied and approached the soldier. Her soft palms started on his collarbones going down his chest. She pressed her mouth to his shoulder, her tongue licking out. Suddenly Loki was behind her, yanking her back by the hair.

“I said hands” He said his fingers pressing in her chin “only hands” his voice was steely “we shall discuss your punishment later” the girl rolled her eyes at him. Her hands had closed around Clint’s cock and the soldier clenched his jaw as he felt Loki’s magic heightening every sensation. “Let me see him” Loki directed and Darcy went behind him, her hands manipulating him without mercy from behind.

Loki approached him again. His cold hand going to his chest, above his heart.

“Do you want her?” the god whispered. Clint didn’t reply, his jaw still clenched. Loki touched the sceptre to his chest again, connecting all three of them, and increasing his desires on their brains. Behind him Darcy trembled and the friction in his cock increased making him buck. “Do. You. Want. Her?” The God whispered once more.

“Yes” the soldier moaned, and the god smiled. Not a nice smile, but a smile of someone planning something terrible.

“Darcy,” Loki called sweetly “finish it!” The girl increased and increased her movements until the Hawk burst, stars behind his eyes.


	3. Debasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki enjoys a show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know. I have problems...

Clint entered the room followed by the 5 men Loki had ordered him to select. All of them big and fit. He left them in the entryway.

“Are those them?” Loki asked rhetorically. “Since you seem to have had so much fun the last time you joined us, I’ve decided you’ll be joining Darcy in our games” The God smiled wickedly. “But first, bring me the artefact!”

As Clint left Loki approached the men “Gentlemen,” he started feeling wicked and giddy at his new idea for an entertaining show “I seem to have seen you, all of you, at one point or another, admiring my concubine!”

One of the men interrupted him: ”We didn’t mean anything by it!” His voice was panicked.

Loki smiled. “Oh, I think you did. And I want to!”

“What?!” The same man asked, looking confused

“I want you to mean it! I want you all to mean it. In fact, I want you all to enjoy her. Right here. I want you to wreck her while I watch.”

“And how does she feel about it?”

“Oh don’t you worry” His smile widened while his hands played with tendrils of green

“You’re gonna use your magic to make her ok with it?” Loki didn’t reply “So, if we request her to be okey with something, would you…”

“Oh! Didn’t I mention? She’ll be enjoying it all. I hope you don’t mind but she’ll be cumming… A lot! Perhaps you’ll better believe me if I demonstrate”

As if by magic the girl entered the room, completely naked, and directed herself to Loki, who turned to her.

“Have you ever desired to be fucked by several men at once, my pet?” he asked

“Not really!” The girl replied. The God placed his hands at the side of her head. Magic tendrils circling as he spoke.

“Yes you have!” the men looked on as the girl became dazed as if in a trance “You long to be used roughly by several men at once. The mere thought makes you wet and tingly. You wish to used and debased. You will enjoy every filthy act these men take upon you and you’ll derive pleasure from it. If you need to speak you’ll refer to yourself as fucktoy, fuckhole, whore, or any name of the like. You’ll cum harder and harder each time and you’ll let us all know it’s happening” He removed his hands “Now… Introduce yourself” The glazed girl turned to the men.

“Hello, my name is Darcy and I’ll be your fucktoy for however long you wish to use this whore.”

The men had lost all reticence, Loki’s instructions having incensed their desires.

They followed Loki to the high table, where Darcy laid and started running her hands all over her body.

 

When Clint arrived, hours later one man was chocking the girl with his cock down her throat as she rid two man, one in her pussy and the other in her ass. The other two made use of her hands as they tortured her breasts. “Take of your clothes” he ordered without looking at him. “Kneel. Look at her. Don’t stop looking at her. Touch yourself. You’re not allowed to cum without permission.” We waved his hand and tendrils flew to Clint “It drives you crazy to see her like this. You want to be one of the men treating her in such a way” Clint’s eyes dazed over, his body answering his master’s orders and his movements becoming more urgent. Eventually Loki waved the men away. His magic still wavering around the girl.

Shaking she crawled towards Clint. “Please, use this whore Sir. This fuckhole has not been debased enough. Allow this fucktoy to serve you” She was now crawling all over him and mounting him. His hands going to her hips and their pace becoming brutal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know. I have problems...


	4. Enhanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki puts some plans in action, in a completely pervy way

Clint had just arrived from one of Loki’s bloody tasks. He was filthy and splattered with blood.

He entered the throne room to report his success and deliver the new artifact to his master. He sat on his throne a naked Darcy across his lap, her but and thighs red from what seemed to be a vigorous spanking. Loki ordered him to take off his clothes and approach. Green tendrils left his fingers into the girl and Clint could see her slightly arch, her face starting to go slack in pleasure.

“Fuck her mouth” the god said and Clint did. “Did you know her before?”

“mmm yah” Clint replied his eyes closing in bliss

“Tell me!” the god ordered raising one eyebrow

“I was in New Mexico when Thor came down. Was meant to watch Doctor Foster and company. She was part of that. Sassy little thing”

“ Fuck her harder. Gag her with your cock” Clint did, using one hand on the girl’s hair to help the party. “Did you not want her?”

“Was not allowed to make contact” Clint’s toes start to curl

“And if you were allowed to make contact? Wold you have fucked her?”

“If she wanted it!  Would have used my mouth till she cried. Sir! May I?” Clint starts to shake

“Make her swallow it. Then come and kneel beside me”

Once Hawkeye had done so, Loki pulled the girl to his lap, sitting, open legged facing him. He licked part of the mess Clint had left on her face and kissed her.

“Grab the knife next to you.” He grabbed one of her arms and offered it to Hawkeye “Cut. Non fatally.” Clint passed the knife over her arm, watching as the god used the pooling blood to draw strange symbols on her chest and abdomen “do the same to yourself” the god repeated the process on Clint’s shoulder. He placed a hand on each of their heads and waves of magic passed through their bodies, their tesseract blue eyes turning completely black for long moments.

“Darcyyyy…” the god called his hands going to her face. The girl was completely dazed. He slapped her softly and when her eyes finally met his he kissed her softly “how do you feel?”

“So weird,” the girl replied “like I’m feeling everything”

“Good!” The god smiled “Now, go to the library and entertain the guards. Once they’re done with you… FEED! Pull on the energy leaving their bodies until the light has left their eyes and there’s no spark left”

Still in a daze the girl stumbled out the room and the god turned to Clint.

“And you my Hawk? How do you feel?” his hand curled around Clint’s hair.

“Everything’s…”The man blinked rapidly trying to focus “Everything’s sharper”

The god hummed “Shall we have some fun, while our Lady Darcy enjoys herself?!”

“Master?” Loki reminded himself to use magic more often on his pets. The dazed, drunken look they gave him, truly pleased him.

“Go to the high table, bend over and open yourself to me…”


End file.
